


A Spider-shaped weighted blanket

by EnforcerofTyrestsAft (orphan_account)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tarantulas becomes a spider-shaped weighted blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft
Summary: Tarantulas finds a cuddle buddy. Reader really needs to invest in some window locks.
Relationships: Tarantulas/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	A Spider-shaped weighted blanket

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written about him in a hot sec, so here

It was always in the dead of the night when he came for you.

He crept in your window, eyes glowing and maw gaping as if finally deciding what he was going to do with you. But then there was a pause, the hesitation, the heart beating in your chest as you felt your blanket being lifted from your body and another sliding in close to yours.  
His fur making sweat beat up from your skin in the warm summer air, but you make no move to roll over to face him.  
He breaths you in like oxygen; the feeling of drop sliding onto the bed below and you knew you'd have to change it tomorrow. But for right now, you keep your breathing even and relax in his grip. You give him no indication that you are awake, that you feel him breathing against you.

You don't know who he is, the creature that sleeps with you. But you know he is big, and smells of blood when he cuddles you.

Worries of being his next meal have come and gone, no matter how he drools and holds you so harshly that your ribs creak in protest. No matter how much you hold in a gasp when he scents you.  
But after a while, you get the feeling he knows you're awake. It's in the way he looks at the back of your head, eyes like bullets. Even when you manage to catch sight of him from the slits of your eyes you wince when he licks at your neck. He often hums at the taste of the salt on your skin, body shivering as he tucks himself impossibly close. 

Close enough for you to hear him laugh against you. 

But when you look back on all of that, you could only snort when you look down at the large spider-creature cooing and nuzzling into your stomach. You had been happily reading when Tarantulas had come through your window, noticing his little struggle to get all of himself inside with a small smile playing on your lips.  
Of course, Tarantulas had pouted at that, or at least you thought he had with the way he had crossed his arms before popping in all the way.  
He had then promptly laid himself over you like a second blanket; something you had groaned at because it was the middle of summer, damn it. You knew trying to find the page you were on was futile, so you simply set it on the table with your alarm and rubbed the points of Tarantulas' head softly. 

He lets out a steady purr at this, tilting into your hands. 

There are usually no words said between you, not that you needed any. He had only said his name against your neck one night,when you had whispered that he was hurting your ribs with all his squeezing. He had laughed at that before loosening his grip, asking for your name in return for the act.  
Still, getting used to whatever the hell Tarantulas was, was proving to be difficult. Sometimes...but not all the time.  
Sighing as you close your eyes, you hear Tarantulas let out another purr-like sound, before dragging himself up and pressing his face into the side of your neck. You let out a wheeze at that, ribs hurting a bit under his bulk but making no move to push him off all the same. 

While you still had no idea what was keeping Tarantulas from eating you, at least you didn't have to go looking for a weighted blanket anymore.


End file.
